1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a jewelry setting for holding and securing a gemstone such as diamonds or other precious and/or decorative stones and, more particularly, a jewelry setting which simulates the appearance of a larger gemstone.
2. Prior Art
Diamonds or other gemstones are typically secured in settings which utilize prongs or channels. In a prong set, a plurality of prongs are conventionally provided around the periphery or girdle of the stone to fix it in position and to insure that it does not move laterally. In such a setting, each prong must be individually tightened against the girdle and crown of the stone in order to obviate lateral movement. In addition, each prong tip is bent around the girdle of the stone so that the tips will grip or impose pressure on the crown of the stone. In order to adjust the prongs against the stone so that it is secured, a laborious manual operation must be performed. In a channel set, the stones are maintained in place by the channel surfaces which are disposed over a portion of the crown of the gemstone.
Due to the high cost of diamonds and other precious stones, methods have been developed whereby a stone of a given size may be simulated by a setting within which a smaller stone is mounted. One of the earliest settings for enhancing the appearance of a smaller stone utilizes a clamping ring which has an upper surface which conforms to the appearance of the exposed surface of the stone while presenting an edge over which the prongs of the ring could be bent in the conventional manner. The inadequacies of this setting and method center on the manner in which the stone is secured within the setting. The clamping ring is not secured to the stone. To the contrary, it is adapted to engage the crown of the stone by imposing force thereon. This makes it difficult to properly secure the clamping ring to the setting for the purpose of mounting and orienting the stone in a manner which would allow the smaller stone to simulate the appearance of a larger stone. The present invention overcomes these inadequacies by imbedding or otherwise securing the stone within a collar. The combination of the collar and mounted stone may then be set within the jewelry in question utilizing conventional prong or channel settings.
Another method taught by the prior art enhance the appearance of a stone by mounting same within a bezel. The stone is secured within the bezel by a plurality of prongs which bear against the crown of the stone. To provide enhanced appearance, the surface area intermediate the prongs are inscribed to simulate facets. The problems inherent in this method lie in the extreme difficulty in mounting the stone within the bezel. When working with stones having small diameters (i.e., less than 3 millimeters), prongs must be used which are extremely small if they are to contact only the crown of the stone. Given the relative dimensions of the bezel, prongs and the stone to be mounted, this method is inefficient, difficult to perform and can lead to the insecure mounting of the stone.
The present invention resolves those inadequacies exhibited by the settings and methods taught by the prior art. The enhanced appearance of a small stone is accomplished by securing the stone within an axial bore of a mounting collar. The stone is imbedded within the bore of the collar, the upper portion of the collar being adjacent to and circumscribing a portion of the crown of the stone. When the table and crown of the stone are visually combined with the visible upper surface area of the collar, a stone of a given weight can simulate or give the illusion of the appearance of a stone 250% larger. As an example, a 2 point diamond mounted in accordance with the present invention will exhibit a surface area equivalent to a 5 point diamond.